


Sleeping Angel

by NickieNikita



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickieNikita/pseuds/NickieNikita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard day hunting down demons, Dean decides that even Cas deserves to sleep a bit. And what does he do when his Angel is asleep? He has some thoughts, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Angel

It had been a long day. Sam, Cas and himself had gotten rid of a ton of demons, and now returned to the motel, bloody and beaten, but with tired grins on their faces. Except from Cas. He didn’t smile, but then again, he usually never did.   
Dean fell down on his bed the second they got back to their room. Sam disappeared to the bathroom, to clean up, Dean supposed. Castiel stood next to the door, looking exhausted.   
“Cas, you should get some rest,” Dean muttered to him, and slowly rose to sit. His body was screaming for sleep, but as long as Castiel was up and running, he couldn’t sleep. Knowing that the Angel was watching over him made him feel safe and protected, but at the same time, it made him feel guilty, because he was allowed to sleep while Cas wasn’t.   
The Angel shook his head a bit. “I am fine, Dean,” he muttered, though Dean could see that he wasn’t fine. This day had worn out all of them, and it was only natural they all wanted to sleep. Problem was, they only had two beds.   
“Come over here,” Dean sighed, and reached a hand out, which Cas didn’t take. Instead, he moved over to sit on the bed, next to the hunter.   
The soft glow from the ceiling lamp made Castiel’s hair shine in a deep auburn color, Dean noticed. He wanted to run a hand through it, and check if it was as soft as it looked like. But he didn’t. Both because it seemed to be caked with blood, and second because he wasn’t sure how the Angel would react.   
Dean looked out of the window. The dark, velvet night was pressing urgently at them, refusing to turn to dawn. He could see a few stars twinkle, but no moon. He couldn’t see a thing other than the sky. It was too dark.   
“Is it true, Cas?” he asked, returning his gaze to the Angel, who looked confused at him.   
“Is what true?”   
The hunter waved towards the sky, and pointed at some of the stars. “Is it true that whenever a star falls, a person dies?”  
Castiel frowned, and shook his head a bit. “No, that’s not true. You humans make up a lot of stories, but hardly any of them are true.” Then he added, a bit more quietly “Though most stories have a core of truth in them.”   
It felt like the Angel just had told him a secret, and Dean didn’t know how to encrypt it. What was it with the stories that were true? Did someone die whenever a star fell? Wait… did Angels die when stars fell? Was the stars just Angels shining with their usual light, and when they decided it was time to go, they just stopped shining and fell?   
“So… they’re dying Angels?” he tried, and looked over at Castiel next to him. The Angel’s deep blue eyes filled with sorrow. “Yes.”   
The look on his face made Dean want to lean over and just hug him tightly. But he didn’t do it. He didn’t dare to.   
As Sam returned from the bathroom, Dean gestured for Cas to go and clean up. The Angel disappeared from in front of him, and shortly after, he heard water running.   
Sam glanced at him. “You okay?”   
The older nodded. “Yeah, sure. Why?” He stood up from the bed and walked over to the window, where he glanced at the stars. Would any of them fall tonight? He hoped not. Castiel would probably be sad if it happened.   
“You just seem a bit off,” Sam replied, looking at his brother.   
“I’m just tired, which isn’t so weird, is it?” Considering what they had been doing half the night, no one could really blame him for being tired.   
“Right,” Sam nodded, and Dean knew that his brother didn’t believe him, but Sam didn’t push on. Instead he walked over to his own bed and fell down on it. He kicked his shoes and socks off, got the t-shirt over his head and his pants off his legs.   
A couple of minutes after the undressing, Dean could hear him snore, and knew he was asleep.   
He pulled off his own shirt and jeans and changed into fresh clothes, just to have the feeling of something clean on him.   
Castiel returned to the room. Even his clothes had cleaned up. Must be the Angel mojo. Though he still looked worn out.   
“Get some sleep, Cas,” Dean said softly, and the Angel lay down on the bed, before he closed his eyes.   
Dean slowly walked over and watched him. The Angel’s breath became deeper and deeper, until he was out in his own dreamland. His face was peaceful and relaxed, a look Dean had never seen on his face before. It made his heart skip a beat.   
Careful, not to wake the Angel, he laid down next to him with his face in his hand. Castiel’s hand was resting against the Angel’s stomach, and Dean placed his other hand on it. He could feel the faint, beating pulse underneath his skin, and swallowed.   
The Angel had a hand resting close to his face, just like a little child. The thought of the Angel as a child made Dean smile a bit. This was a God knows how many thousand year old Angel of the Lord. He probably hadn’t been a child ever. Never had a childhood or experienced what it felt like to scrape up your knees when you’re out riding a bike. Never gone out fishing with his old man, or had a High School sweetheart. This was an Angel who’d always obeyed his Father, and stayed next to him through millenniums of war.   
Had he watched the humans and wondered how it felt like to be a human being? Wondered how it felt like to fall in love, make a family and watch life just float by, while he was on his boat of happiness? Or hadn’t he cared at all? Had he just looked at the humans as something not to meddle with? Something not to care about?   
No, Dean didn’t believe that. Castiel was too… human himself, to not care about others. And he was here, wasn’t he? He wouldn’t have helped them if he didn’t care about them. He would’ve told them to sort out their own problems.   
Besides… he wouldn’t have rebelled if he hadn’t cared about them. The question was just… how much did he care? Because Dean knew he loved the Angel. He knew that he would die for the amazing, beautiful creature lying next to him, fast asleep now. He’d kill to see those pretty blue eyes light up in happiness, and he’d sell his soul again, just for a glimpse of the scarcely seen smile.   
The fingers of his hand traced down the Angel’s, and he almost intertwined their fingers, but that would probably wake him up. And he got so little sleep as it was, waking him now would just be cruel.   
So instead, Dean watched him, and fantasied about what the Angel would say when he finally woke up again.   
Maybe he would finally smile a bit? Or say that usual ‘Hello, Dean’, as he always did when they met? Even just the thought of Cas’s voice made Dean’s heart skip a beat.   
He wasn’t the kind of romantic guy, and he’d never be able to tell Cas he loved him. Not with those words, at least. He could tell the Angel he needed him around, that he would never leave him behind… but the words ‘I love you’ were too big for the hunter to say. And if they came out in the wrong setting, or Cas didn’t respond, things could go so damn to Hell, even being in Hell wouldn’t have felt worse, Dean knew.   
The Angel gave out a heavy sigh, which sounded satisfied. Dean chuckled lowly to himself. This creature was going to be the death of him one day, he just knew it. He was too good for this world, and yet he had shown up. He had saved Dean. And by saving Dean, he had also saved Sammy. Even though he had done it because he needed them for the battle against Lucifer, it didn’t mean he couldn’t have done it out of kindness, too.   
Dean gazed out the window. It had a soft green tone all down by the horizon. What? Was it already morning? But he hadn’t slept at all! He’d just been lying here, thinking about Castiel, and then the time had sped past like this?   
Castiel groaned and turned over on the side, facing Dean. He slipped closer to the hunter, who gently wrapped an arm around his waist.   
Asleep, the Angel felt like he… depended on Dean. Like he needed him. And that feeling made him all warm and weird inside. What would Sam have described it as? Fuzzy, probably. A warm and fuzzy feeling. But the word fuzzy wasn’t manly enough for Dean. It sounded so… gay.   
Dean slipped his hand up from Castiel’s waist and over to cup his face. He could feel the stubbles underneath his fingertips.   
Yeah, he should probably remember that. Even though Castiel was an Angel, and Angels were genderless, he was still using a male vessel.   
Wait… if Angels were genderless… why the heck was Michael named Michael? That wasn’t exactly genderless, was it? What was he if he was going to possess a female vessel? Michaela? And Castiel? How did you make Castiel female? Casteila? No… urgh, melted brain. Let’s… just let’s stop thinking.   
All right, Castiel was male. And as far as Dean knew, he wasn’t exactly gay. During all his 30 years, he had never had any feelings in that direction towards any of the male species… except maybe Dr. Sexy, but that was a TV-figure so it didn’t really count, did it?   
The sun slowly set outside the window and touched the walls and floors in the room. Castiel turned over on his back again, so Dean moved his hand away and just stared at the sleeping face.   
Carefully, nervously, he leaned over and pressed his lips against the Angel’s cheek. His stubbles pressed against the Winchester’s lips. The feeling should’ve made him pull away, but instead it made him smile, and he nuzzled against Cas’s neck. He had to make sure the Angel slept more, so he could keep watching him like this.   
Sam groaned in the bed next to his, and was about to awaken. Dean pressed his lips against the Angel’s cheek once more, and felt him stir beside him. He pulled a bit away.   
Castiel opened his deep blue eyes sleepily and blinked a few times, before he looked over at Dean. A flick of what Dean hoped was joy ran over the Angel’s face, and he opened his mouth.   
“Hello, Dean.”


End file.
